percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dangerous Cross
Hello, I am just introducing myself because I am new here, my name is ocfangirl. Please feel free to give gentle criticism throughout this fanfiction, because I am rather new at this whole business, all advice welcome. Please keep in mind that I may not post for long intervals, but I will do my best to give you a heads up (that is, if anyone actually reads this) I do hope you enjoy it, I will do my best. Thank you. - ocfangirl123 CHAPTER 1 NICO It was finally peaceful at camp. As peaceful as Camp Half-Blood could be, anyway, honestly even when the work was finished there was work to do. Nico rested, for now, relaxing under a tree by the lake, with Will Solace. It was after dinner and sing along, but they were risking it. "So, how does it feel?' Will asked. "How does what feel?" Nico said, confused. "Its what, your sixth month here, being a normal demigod? How does it feel to have a normal life as a demigod, not having to go everywhere on your own?" "Normal, I would hardly call demigods normal, Will," Nico replied, rolling his eyes. "As normal as being a demigod gets, you know what I mean," Will said with a laugh. "It feels pretty great, actually, no imposing quests to go on, no one in imminent danger, it feels nice to get to relax with someone I care about," Nico said. "Wait, did you actually say that out loud?" Will said with a teasing smile. "Hey, don't push your luck" Nico said hotly, "I might actually have to DO something if you keep this up." "Like what? push me into the lake? That would get us both in trouble," Will said with a grin. "Why you," Nico said, trying to look angry, but he just couldn't be mad at Will. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, they leaned into each other, but before they got to close Will stopped and pulled away. "Did you hear that?" he asked Nico. Nico strained his ears and could hear something very faint, but he couldn't discern it, "Kind of, what do you think it is?" he asked Will. "It sounded like footsteps, as if someone was running," he replied, "lets go check it out." "Fine but very stealthily," Nico relented. They both stood and padded quietly from the tree, coming closer to the hill with Thalia's old tree, that housed the line that separated and protected their camp. "I hear running footsteps, lots of them, it sounds like monsters," will said as they came nearer. Even Nico could hear some very distinct footsteps, heavy-set and loud, as if they supported something quite large. "alright, i'll sneak up and take a peek at what's going on over there and report back," Nico told Will, "stay put." "You better just look," Will said sternly. Nico dissolved into the shadows and reappeared in the shadow of Thalia's tree. Down on the other side he could see a large horde of monsters, who seemed to be chasing someone, she was sprinting straight for the hill. Nico quickly shadow-traveled back to Will, "Monsters, a whole lot of them, and they're chasing someone, probably a demigod." "Not good, ill go alert the rest of camp, you go help whoever it is, we don't know how long they've been chased. And, Nico?' Will said quickly. "Yeah, what?" Nico asked. "Be careful," Will said and ran off towards the big house. Nico stared after him for a bit before shadow-traveling back to the crest of the hill, only to find the unknown demigod quite close to the top. Her features he could see clearer now, she had straight void black hair that fell easily to her waist, and a pale cream complexion, she was wearing some sort of black denim jacket, matched with black skinny jeans, a midnight blue and indigo t shirt, and matching tall lace up boots. She had a slender, agile figure, but she seemed to be limping slightly from a wound in her leg, and her jeans and jacket were covered in jagged tears. She reached the crest of the hill, with one monster close behind her. The girl paused, right next to the barrier, and right as it was almost upon her, she stepped through. The creature slammed into the barrier full force and crumbled into a pile of dust.